hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Dubois
'Quentin Dubois''' is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and is the former boyfriend of Garrett. He later returns as the main protagonist of The Hell that Runs: Season 1. He also later would become the leader of Rock Hill after the death of Thomas Corvin and later begin a relationship with Shawn. Personality Prior to the apocalypse, Quentin is shown to be a kind, loving, and caring person towards the people he cares about. During the apocalypse, he becomes more stressed about shortage of food, which leads to him becoming more aggressive. He is also shown to be able to make tough decisions, such as shooting Eric. After Garrett's death, Quentin became extremely withdrawn from people and anti-social, and gained a bit of a sarcastic and pessimistic attitude. After meeting and bonding with Gabriel, Amy, and Brock however, he slowly begins to come out of his shell. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Quentin had lived in Canada with two mothers before moving to the states, where he met and started dating Garrett. He also began training in boxing. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Quentin and Garrett witnesses one of the undead kill an elderly man, and the two were able to escape. However, two months later, they ran out of food and, when Garrett revealed all food places were picked clean, Quentin begins going into a panic before being comforted by Garrett. The two eventually leave the house and later meet Haley, who takes them to a community. One year later, Quentin became a guard, yet received numerous insults over his sexuality. Eventually, he is confronted by Ben, who reveals he plans on leaving and wants Quentin and Garrett to come with him. Quentin then witnesses Ben get into an argument with Eric, resulting in Eric pushing Ben off the roof, killing him. Later that day, Quentin and Garrett decided to leave alongside Haley, Lex Jenkins, Kirby, Gage and Paige, left, but during the escape, they are confronted by Eric, and, having no choice, Quentin shoots Eric in the chest and just barely escapes with the others. After escaping, he is yelled at by Haley for killing Eric, and he defends himself by saying that Eric was going to alert the others. Afterwards, he is talked to by Garrett, and reassures him that he won't change. Season 2 No Way Out Quentin makes an appearance at the end of the episode, where he, Haley and Kirby get into a standoff with Sal, Jenny and Kaitlyn, but the standoff is defused when Lex reveals Sal is his brother. Mind Over Murder Quentin first appears where he begins arguing with Heath over Heath believing supplies will go to Quentin's group. Before the two can get physical, Haley breaks it up. He then goes to talk with Matthias Harris, and the two have a positive conversation. Later, he joins the others listening to campfire stories while enjoying the supplies from Cody's van. Death Among Us Quentin is then a part of Matt's survey where he asks if he should've sent Tyler away after he got Beth kidnapped, and agrees with Matt's decision. Later, he is set in a truck along with Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Kaitlyn, Sal, Lex, Terrance, Cody and Heath on the trip to the presumed hideout of Beth's captives. Eventually, when the shoot-out begins, Quentin witnesses the deaths of Haley and Kirby, and hides with Garrett. Moments later, they are told by Matt to run while Matt covers them, but during the run, Garrett is shot in the head by Fredrick. Quentin is distraught at this, but runs off, leaving his status unknown. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Quentin returns in this episode four years later, struggling to survive the apocalypse. After going for a walk, he encounters Lionel and Andrew rummaging through his camp, and is then held hostage by Frank. When Frank declares that Quentin is their property, Quentin fights back and cuts open Frank's arm before being subdued by Andrew. The three then bring him to Thomas, who tells Quentin to shut up and is angered when Quentin insults him, and demands he be locked up in order to be obedient. As time goes by however, Quentin resists, and eventually meets Amy, and the two strike up a conversation about Rock Hill until Thomas interrupts with Jeffrey and Claudio, and after Quentin once again resists, he is forced to chop lumber while his hands are bound. During this, he meets Jonathan, Gabriel, and Brock, all of whom dislike Thomas. When they are attacked by lurkers, Quentin is able to get to safety with Brock, but then goes back to save Gabriel and Jonathan against Frank's demands to leave them to die. When Jonathan is bitten, Quentin quickly amputates his pinkie, saving him. Despite this, Quentin is jailed once again and explains to Trinity and Jey that he did it because Jonathan was bitten. He then has a conversation with Andrew, to which Andrew reveals Thomas wishes to execute him. During the night however, Amy, Gabriel and Brock, tired of Thomas's reign, break Quentin out of jail and help him escape. During the trip, Quentin bonds with Brock over his desire to marry Amy, and later reveals he wishes to go off on his own. However, he is convinced to stay due to Thomas likely wanting to hunt him down. Quentin then witnesses Thomas execute Jonathan in a clearing and steal his wedding ring. Eventually, they arrive at the train station, and Quentin is able to save Gabriel from the bear trap and get everyone inside, where they are confronted by Gary Harrison. After gaining Gary's trust, Quentin goes to get a train running in order to draw the lurkers away. Quentin is unable to find a manual however, but is able to flash morse code to get help, and finds the manual and starts the train. After it is revealed that the train crashed into the Rock Hill wall, Quentin reluctantly decides to go back to save the residents. He then helps the others to get back to Rock Hill by using a minecart, and when arriving, he is able to save the residents by using the train to drive lurkers away. However, Thomas attempts to kill him, but after Quentin brings up Jonathan's death and is able to convince the residents of Thomas's guilt, he is able to be spared. He then watches as Seth slits Thomas's throat and drags him away to turn. Back to Basics Quentin is asked numerous times on what do to Killed Victims * Eric * Fredrick * Numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Garrett As the two are dating, they both love each other very much. A large amount of Quentin's distrust towards the others stems from wanting to keep him and Garrett safe, proving his loyalty to him. When Garrett is eventually killed, Quentin is devastated over his death. Matthias Harris While not interacting much, it is shown from their sole interaction together that they got along well enough. It is unknown how Quentin feels about Matt after joining him on the rescue mission, which resulted in Garrett being killed. Heath Carter While knowing each other only for a brief while, Quentin and Heath had a poor relationship due to Quentin being the first to call out Heath for his behavior in an aggressive way. Gabriel Currently, Quentin and Gabriel have a good relationship due to Quentin saving Gabriel from lurkers and Gabriel helping Quentin escape from Rock Hill. Amy Currently, Quentin and Amy have a good relationship due to Quentin saving her brother Gabriel from lurkers and Amy helping Quentin escape from Rock Hill. Brock Currently, Quentin and Brock have a good relationship due to Brock helping Quentin escape from Rock Hill. Additionally, Brock is shown to trust Quentin very much, as he was able to confide in Quentin about his desire to marry Amy. Jonathan For the brief time they knew each other, Jonathan and Quentin had a good relationship due Jonathan showing sympathy towards Quentin's situation. Quentin is also shown to care about Jonathan, as he didn't hesitate to amputate Jonathan's finger once he is bitten, and is later shocked and furious when Thomas murders Jonathan. Andrew While not interacting much, it is shown that the two have a poor relationship. However, Andrew does eventually have a non-hostile conversation with Quentin before angrily asking why he's talking to Quentin, showing that Andrew was starting to warm up to Quentin. Lionel While not interacting much, the two are shown to have an incredibly poor relationship due to Lionel being one of Thomas's cronies and also raiding and kidnapping Quentin. However, after Quentin puts up a brief fight, Lionel is noticeably impressed. Frank While not interacting much, the two are shown to have an incredibly poor relationship due to Frank being one of Thomas's cronies and also raiding and kidnapping Quentin, as well as Quentin cutting open Frank's arm. Thomas Corvin In the brief time they knew each other, the two had an extremely poor relationship stemming from Thomas's arrogance and Quentin's attitude towards Thomas, to which Thomas was insulted by. Thomas was also shown to hate Quentin to the extent that he wanted to personally execute him. Quentin is also furious when Thomas murders Jonathan. Eventually, when Thomas meets up with Quentin again after Quentin returns to Rock Hill to save the town, Thomas is shown to be ungrateful and demands Quentin is killed. However, once Quentin is able to rally the townsfolk against Thomas by revealing Jonathan's death, Thomas breaks down crying. Despite this, Quentin is shocked and horrified by Thomas's death. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** No Way Out ** Mind Over Murder ** Death Among Us * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning Trivia * Quentin is the second LBGT character encountered in Hell that Walks, behind Garrett. ** He is the only one that is a protagonist. * Quentin's full name is revealed in the spinoff series. * Quentin is the first French-Canadian character encountered in the series. Category:Season 2 Category:Alive Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rock Hill Category:Leaders